


The Halloween Virgin

by AngelsInstead



Category: Family Ties (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Virginity, Wedding Night, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsInstead/pseuds/AngelsInstead
Summary: Mallory and Nick are married on Halloween night.  Nick has a big surprise for his bride.
Relationships: Mallory Keaton/Nick Moore
Kudos: 1





	The Halloween Virgin

Alex P. Keaton came from New York to attend the wedding of his sister. He couldn't believe Mallory was getting married and to Nick of all people. At first the whole family had a great deal of reservations about Nick, especially their father, but with time, they all grew to appreciate and accept him.  
  
  
  
Alex thought it was strange that Nick insisted he and Mallory be married on Halloween of all nights, but Alex assumed it was due to the fact that Halloween happened to be on a weekend that particular year. Considering Alex refused to miss work unless it involved major bleeding, a life threatening illness, or multiple fractured bones, he was relieved the wedding would take place on a Saturday night.  
  
  
  
When he arrived at the small chapel, he was surprised by how much his younger siblings had grown. His baby sister, Jennifer was now 19 and attending college. Little Andy was 9 and still just as cute as could be. The youngest Keaton looked a great deal like his big brother Alex whom he adored. Alex joined his family and wrapped an arm lovingly around Andy.  
  
  
  
"Alex, you're here!" Andy said with excitement.  
  
  
  
Everyone was smiling as Alex said, "Ohhh yeah, I couldn't miss this once in a lifetime chance to see Mallory finally married off and moving out of the house for good."  
  
  
  
Mallory approached. She looked beautiful and happy in her ivory wedding gown. "What did you just say, Alex?" she asked as she smiled at him sweetly.  
  
  
  
"Nothing, dear," Elyse said to her eldest daughter. "Alex just said he wouldn't miss your wedding for the world."  
  
  
  
"I am glad you're here, Alex," Mallory said as she kissed her brother's cheek. He always loved teasing her, but she knew it was always in fun and games. Their family was close-knit and Alex truly would have done anything for his siblings.  
  
  
  
"Where's Nick?" Alex asked, looking around.  
  
  
  
"Don't you know it's bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding?" said Jennifer.  
  
  
  
"Ohhhh yeah, we all know Nick needs all the luck he can get," Alex said with a smirk. "So, how's life for Nick? Has he made any money off selling his art?"  
  
  
  
That was typical Alex. Always obsessed with money. Cash was what he lived and breathed for.  
  
  
  
"Nick's trying," Mallory said. "But you don't have to worry. I am doing well with my line of designer clothes."  
  
  
  
"Yes, she is," Elyse stated. "Mallory's fashions are a huge success."  
  
  
  
"Wow, I am proud of you, Mal," said Alex. "You may have made it through school by just the skin of your teeth, but you're doing fabulous despite it all. I never thought I'd see the day."  
  
  
  
"Ohhh Alex," Mallory said, rolling her eyes a little although she was used to her brother's banter.  
  
  
  
"Jennifer, Mallory, we better go take our places. The ceremony is going to start soon," Elyse said as the organist sat down to play.  
  
  
  
"Dad, you get to walk me down the aisle now," Mallory said as she took her father's arm.  
  
  
  
"I have to give you away to Nick," Steven said with a hint of sadness.  
  
  
  
"I'll always be your little girl," Mallory promised  
  
  
  
Xxxooo  
  
  
  
Nick stood at the altar with the minister. He was a bit nervous, but he had Alex and Andy by his side who were serving as his groomsmen. After the first initial "heys" between Nick and Alex, Nick had something important to say. "Thanks for being my best man," Nick said to Alex. "I truly like and respect you."  
  
  
  
"I truly like and respect you, too," Alex said, although he sounded a little hesitant. "You just take excellent care of my little sister."  
  
  
  
"I will. I love Mallory with all my heart. And I want her to be happy."  
  
  
  
"Soon you'll have a bunch of little Nicks running around, causing all sorts of trouble," Alex chuckled.  
  
  
  
"I don't think I am ready for that yet. I'd like to concentrate on my career a little bit more."  
  
  
  
"That sounds like a great idea, Nick," Alex agreed as dollar signs were dancing around in his head.  
  
  
  
Suddenly everyone hushed when the wedding march played and Mallory came down the aisle on the arm of her father.  
  
  
  
"Who gives this woman to be wed?" the minister asked.  
  
  
  
"I do," said Steven. "And her mother." He glanced over at his beautiful Elyse who was smiling happily.  
  
  
  
Steven felt as though he was giving his little girl over to the devil, but he knew those feelings were unfounded. Nick had been nothing but kind and caring, always a loving and devoted boyfriend to his daughter.  
  
  
  
Mallory stepped forward and joined Nick with her sister Jennifer and Alex's ex-girlfriend Lauren by her side. She was smiling with radiant happiness. She was ecstatic to be marrying Nick, the guy of her dreams.  
  
  
  
"The bride and the groom would like to exchange vows," said the minister after he had said a few words about marriage and how it would eternally bind two hearts as one.  
  
  
  
"Mallory, you start," Nick urged.  
  
  
  
"But Nick, you were supposed to start."  
  
  
  
"Nahhh, you start."  
  
  
  
"Will one of you please start? I want to eat some cake now," Alex spoke up.  
  
  
  
"Okay... okay," Mallory said as she gazed into Nick's eyes. They were the color of rich dark chocolate. Mallory could get lost in those eyes. Ever since they had started dating, she often did.  
  
  
  
"Nick, I just want to say, I am so happy that we are getting married. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Mallory said. The vows she had originally intended to say had totally left her head as she was so nervous. "And... And... well, you're the guy of my dreams and I can't imagine living one more day without being your wife."  
  
  
  
"Mallory..." said Nick softly as her words affected him so. His heart sped up faster as he too tried to remember his lines. He couldn't and it seemed as though everyone was staring at him with expectation.  
  
  
  
"Okay, well...." Nick said, clearing his throat. "I---- I love you so much, Mallory. More than you'll ever know. You're the only one who has ever accepted me for who I truly am and I just want to say.... ummm.... I have a big surprise for you on our wedding night."  
  
  
  
Mallory blushed. "Nick," she said. "You weren't supposed to say _that_."  
  
  
  
"It's true though. I do... and I wanted to tell you."  
  
  
  
"Alrighty then," the minister interceded. "Let's proceed with the rest of the ceremony."  
  
  
  
The rest breezed on like a blur and soon Mallory and Nick had said, "I do," after the exchange of rings. Mallory looked down at the sparkling ring on her finger, gazing at it in wonder when the minister said to Nick, "You may kiss the bride."  
  
  
  
Nick grabbed Mallory in his arms and kissed her. His kiss was so passionate it left Mallory completely breathless. It was so intense that Alex had to cover little Andy's eyes.  
  
  
  
"Get your tongue out of my daughter's mouth," Steven grumbled as he sat next to Elyse.  
  
  
  
"Shhhh, Steven," Elyse hushed. "You'll ruin the wedding."  
  
  
  
"I think Nick already did--- talking about his BIG surprise on their wedding night and kissing my daughter like a man possessed."  
  
  
  
The kiss was still going on and the small crowd that had gathered for the ceremony watched in complete shock. Skippy, a young man who had once had a massive crush on Mallory, sat there with his mouth wide open. When was Nick ever going to withdraw his seeking tongue from Mallory's mouth?  
  
  
  
"I now present to you... Mr. and Mrs. Nick Moore," said the minister.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, God," Alex breathed as Nick finally stopped locking lips with his sister.  
  
  
  
Nick picked Mallory up on his arms and carried her out of the chapel. No one even had the chance to congratulate the happy couple.  
  
  
  
"I guess Nick is eager for the wedding night," said Jennifer as she approached her parents.  
  
  
  
"Jennifer!" Steven gasped. "I hate to think of my daughter.... being---being groped by Nick!"  
  
  
  
"Steven, they are married now. They have the right to grope each other whenever now... whether _you_ like it or not," reminded Elyse.  
  
  
  
"Not," said Steven as the family gathered and prepared to leave the chapel.  
  
  
  
"Can we have the wedding cake now?" little Andy asked. "I'm hungry....and so is Alex."  
  
  
  
"Sure," Elyse said as she ruffled Andy's dark blond hair.  
  
  
  
Xxxooo  
  
  
  
"Nick, I am surprised at you," Mallory spoke as he carried her into the honeymoon suite and lay her down upon the spacious bed. "You carried me out of the chapel and ran off with me. We didn't even get to attend our own wedding reception."  
  
  
  
"That's okay. We need to talk," said Nick as he ran his fingers through his spiky dark hair.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Mallory asked. "Are you nervous about the wedding night, because my mom told me all about it and...."  
  
  
  
Nick interrupted sounding a bit frantic. "It's about the wedding night... and the big surprise I have for you."  
  
  
  
"Ohhh that," said Mallory as she blushed a little bit. "I know all about it. I looked at a medical book."  
  
  
  
"No, Mallory, you don't understand," said Nick as he appeared agitated and upset.  
  
  
  
"Nick, what is it?" Mallory asked as she took his hands in hers and lovingly caressed his fingers.  
  
  
  
"I love you.... you know that, right?"  
  
  
  
"Of course. You love me.....and I love you. And that's why we decided to wait until our wedding night, so it would be special."  
  
  
  
Nick shook his head. "No... no...."  
  
  
  
Mallory had no clue what had Nick in such a state of panic. They'd made out plenty of times, but Nick always stopped before it got too intense. He always used the excuse --- " _I made a promise to your dad -- no hanky-panky_ ," but maybe, just maybe there was more.  
  
  
  
"Nick... ummm...are you... uhhh... how do I say this.... unable to perform?"  
  
  
  
Nick looked stricken by her words. "No, that's not it at all. I can.... it's just...."  
  
  
  
"I know... it's your first time. It's mine, too. You don't need to be scared," Mallory said as she tugged him down on the bed with her.  
  
  
  
Tenderly, Nick stroked her cheek, staring at her with so much love and adoration. "I don't want to hurt you... not ever," he breathed.  
  
  
  
"I know there will be some pain at first, but it will be okay. My mom told me ALL about that, too," Mallory said as she wrapped her arms around Nick, hoping to soothe him. "You aren't going to hurt me. You would never do that."  
  
  
  
"Mallory, there is something I haven't told you about myself. I'm not like other guys."  
  
  
  
"I know that, Nick. That's why I love you so much."  
  
  
  
"I have to tell you this.... and it isn't easy, so I am just going to say it. When I get turned on .... when I am ummm--- you know.....aroused, I turn into something else. I become .... well, like a beast."  
  
  
  
Mallory laughed. "A horny beast?"  
  
  
  
"No, Mal, I get claws, fur all over my body, and well.... other things happen."  
  
  
  
Mallory listened intently, no longer laughing but completely sober. "What sort of things?"  
  
  
  
"Okay, ya know all those times we were making out...and every time--- every time it would get well, heavy, I'd have to stop?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you said it was because my dad...."  
  
  
  
"I was trying to respect your dad's wishes, that's true, but uhhh... there's more. I come from a long line of men affected by some sort of curse."  
  
  
  
"Curse?" Mallory said as she was trying so hard to understand what Nick was trying to tell her. It sounded so off the wall, like some strange Halloween prank. But Nick was completely serious, so Mallory knew he was doing his best to explain.  
  
  
  
"It's okay, just tell me," Mallory said gently, still holding Nick in her arms.  
  
  
  
"Maybe it's just better if I show you."  
  
  
  
"Alright," Mallory said. She was so glad that she had saved herself for her wedding night with Nick. They hadn't made love --- not even once in all the years they had dated.  
  
  
  
As though he were reading her mind, Nick said, "Making love to you will bring out the wild beast in me."  
  
  
  
And with those words, he unzipped Mallory's wedding gown, stripping it from her body. "Mallory, you're beautiful," he said as he gazed at her in her bra and panties.  
  
  
  
"I want you so much," Mallory breathed. "I want to become one with you.... to be yours forever."  
  
  
  
"I want that, too.... but I don't want to hurt you or for you to be afraid."  
  
  
  
"I love you so much.... and you love me. Everything's going to be alright."  
  
  
  
"I hope so," Nick groaned as he could feel the hairy, horny beast emerging.  
  
  
  
Suddenly he couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough. He stripped them off, showing Mallory his gorgeous, toned body. Mallory sucked in her breath, seeing Nick's full naked glory.  
  
  
  
"Nick?" Mallory whispered as the hair stood on the back of her neck. Nick was becoming aroused... and suddenly he was changing.  
  
  
  
Thick dark hair grew over his body as his cock lengthened to almost an immense size. His eyes were glowing red as he gazed at Mallory as though he longed to pounce on her like a wild demon. It was at that moment when Mallory realized her husband had fangs.  
  
  
  
"What are you?" she asked.  
  
  
  
Nick didn't answer as he let out throaty, guttural moans. He had become the Beast. He wasn't a man at all. He was more.  
  
  
  
He ripped off Mallory's bra and panties with his claws, exposing her nakedness. He knelt down upon the bed, sniffing Mallory's femininity like a hungry animal. "Nick! That tickles," she cried out when his fur brushed against her sensitive area.  
  
  
  
She then let out a cry as Nick pushed his impossibly broad tongue deep into her moist channel. "Ohhh my God!" she cried out as she had never felt anything so wonderful in all her life. She almost came from that one single action.  
  
  
  
Nick used his tongue to pleasure Mallory until she did just that, again and again. Once she was sopping wet and dazed by all the orgasms, he lay his large furry body over her slender form. Her eyes were closed and heavy from so much intense pleasure. He brushed his lips against hers, careful not to harm her with his razor-sharp fangs.  
  
  
  
"Nick," she murmured when she felt the tip of his arousal against her damp, quivering seam.  
  
  
  
Suddenly everything exploded into a thousand brilliant colors as Nick pushed himself deep inside her, piercing her fragile maidenhead. It was over. Mallory was no longer a virgin and neither was Nick.  
  
  
  
She clung to him, feeling so stretched and impossibly filled by his huge organ. "It's okay, Nick," she coaxed he stayed still inside her, throbbing so deep as though he were pressing against her womb. "I want you to make love to me. I _need_ it."  
  
  
  
She ran her fingernails down his hairy back, then she held onto him for dear life as he was thrusting. He let out some animalistic noises that sounded somewhat like her name. Deeper and harder he pushed his way inside, causing Mallory to scream with both pain and mindless pleasure. After they had both reached their climax, Mallory was breathless. As the passion cooled, Nick gradually returned to his regular form.  
  
  
  
He kissed Mallory tenderly as he held her close in the strength of his arms. "Do you still love me.... even though I am a beast?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Of course I do, but does this mean our children will be beasts?"  
  
  
  
"I dunno," said Nick as he cradled Mallory against his chest. "Probably not the daughters. This curse happens to more likely affect males."  
  
  
  
She lay her dark head over his steady heartbeat. "Mal," he spoke softly after a several moments had passed. "Did you like your wedding night surprise?"  
  
  
  
"No," she said as she softly shook her head. "I didn't like it, Nick."  
  
  
  
His heart sank, hearing her words.  
  
  
  
"I _loved_ it," she added with a smile.  
"I don't care if you're a beast. I love ALL of you."  
  
  
  
Xxxooo  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, across town, something was happening to Alex Keaton. It was a strange phenomenon; brought on the sight of the full moon. "What in the....?" he gasped. "What is _happening_ to me?"  
  
  
  
Hair sprouted everywhere on his body. Alex had changed into a furry wolf-like creature.  
  
  
  
All was still and nothing could be heard except for the mournful sound of his wild howling.


End file.
